


Press '3' for Hyperdrive

by Andrman



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Rating will go up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 00:23:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1569194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrman/pseuds/Andrman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel Novak agreed to fight for the Republic, it was get out of jail time. When he was assigned to special mission working alongside legendary Jedi, Sam Winchester, with nothing more than a "We need your smuggling expertise," he hadn't questioned it. When the Sith attacked and he found himself hurtling towards a strange planet crammed into an escape pod with the sarcastic and untrusting Dean Winchester, all he cared about was surviving. But when the two of them embark on a search for Sam and an epic adventure spanning across the universe, he started to think that maybe there might be something to this Force thing... </p>
<p>This is a StarWars: Knights of the Old Republic inspired AU, but it is not a KOTOR walkthrough, because I do not think the characters on Supernatural would react to the plot of KOTOR in the same way it's characters do. If you have not played the game, you can still read and enjoy this fic, and it'll probably actually be better because you won't know what's happening.</p>
<p>EDIT: 12/7/14: I haven't abandoned this, though it may seem like I have. Hopefully there will be an edit soon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Press '3' for Hyperdrive

Castiel had always been a deep sleeper, it had been a problem on the more lucrative spice runs. Nothing like being boarded while the captain is snoring not ten feet away… But the shaking of his room, and the flashing of turret fire outside his window would have woken even the heaviest of sleepers. 

The first thing he noticed was the smell. The scent of Peragus fuel burning and venting out through the life support system was layered onto of the distinct smell of blaster fire and cauterized flesh. Still grasping at the edge of reality, Castiel pushed himself up from his sleeping palette, making his way over the footlocker containing his meager his supplies. Noises began to register, the ship's alert warning blaring repetitively, syncing itself to Castiel’s heartbeat. As he struggled into his Republic issued uniform, yellow of all colors, he tired to focus on the noises beyond the alarm. Distant blaster fire and explosions were echoing from outside his room, not as far from him as he’d have preferred. 

He was a smuggler, he’d avoid the fighting if he could...

Slipping his stealth field generator around his waist, his mind raced, trying to come up with a game plan. He could stay in his room, and hope everything was resolved before anyone made it there, or he could go and join the fight and mostly likely die alongside his newfound companions. Or, he could try to navigate his way undetected to the escape pods. They’d been on their way to Taris when he’d fallen asleep the night before, assuming they’d reached their destination before being attacked, an escape pod could probably make it to the planet’s surface, no problem. 

Mind made up, he grabbed his vibroblade from the locker by his bed and was about to activate his stealth field when the door to his room slide open. He whipped around, vibroblade clutched between his hands and body ready to defend against the intruder. 

The man who entered was a large man, not tall per say, but bulky. He was dressed in the red fleet uniform of Republic solider, standard blaster in his right hand. He held up his other hand in front of him, clearly hoping to keep Castiel from attacking him. Cas lowered the blade, but didn’t drop out of his aggressive stance, Republic solider or not, if this man was going to try to keep from escaping, he’d have to fight him. 

“Who are you?” 

The man sighed, before moving to the window to the left of Castiel, looking out onto the space battle going on around them. 

“Name’s Hendrickson, I’m a solider for the Republic, stationed here on the Ender Spire.”

“I gathered that, what are you doing here?” The man turned himself away from the window, heading back towards the exit of the room. 

“I’m trying to find any survivors to help escort them to the escape bods. Sam’s already escaped from the ship, you’re the last person from his team still alive, so I came to get you.” 

“Sam?” The name sounded familiar, but he didn’t know if he should trust the man on a name alone. Still, a second person and some cover fire increased his chances of escaping substantially…

“Sam Winchester. The Jedi in charge of this mission. You know, the one that defeated Darth Michael? He was leading a team of jedi on a mission to take down Darth Lucifer, Michael's apprentice, and end this war. How do you not know this? You’re on the mission roster.” 

There it was, Winchester. That’d been the signature signed on his orders to report to the Ender Spire. But a jedi? “I’m just a smuggler. I joined the Republic as an alternative to serving time for smuggling spice for the Hutts. I got orders to report to the Ender Spire, but that’s all I know.” 

“Well, either way, we’ve got to go. My commander’s waiting for us back at the escape pods, if we don’t get there soon, he’ll leave without us and jettison the rest of the pods to keep any Sith from following. You know how to use that thing?” He gestured toward the vibroblade Castiel was holding. Cas nodded, affronted that this solider would imply that he didn’t know how to fight. Just because he chose not to, didn’t mean he couldn’t. Fighting meant killing, and Castiel had never been interested in killing people, especially if they were just doing their jobs, which conflicted with his illegal activities. 

“Good, then let’s go, don’t want to keep the Major waiting.” Hendrickson turned and ran out of the room, clearly expecting Castiel to follow him. Taking one last look around the room that’d been his home the last couple weeks, Cas took a deep breathe and followed...

Right into a firefight. 

Sith and Republic soldiers were in every hallway, and the Republic was clearly losing. For every Sith they took down, two more took their place. Castiel took point as they made their way through the hallways, his melee weapon making him far more useful in the front of the party. When they reached the elevator to the other levels of the ship, they collapsed against the wall, grateful for the breather. Shifting to look at Hendrickson, Castiel couldn’t help but ask the question that had been driving him crazy since they’d started out. 

“Those other soldiers…” Hendrickson looked up at the sound of his voice, “why aren’t they trying to escape with us? I thought Republic ships came outfitted with enough escape pods for everyone on board…” 

Hendrickson gave him a hard look, before turning away. “They wouldn’t leave even if we tried to get them to come with us. They’re soldiers, they volunteered for this because they want to protect their homes from the Sith, and they’re willing to die to do so. When choosing between running away and choosing to die to protect those that have a chance of ending this war, it’s a no brainer for them.” With that he pushed himself off the wall and began to ready himself for when the Elevator reached their deck. 

Castiel couldn’t help but consider his words though… Those men were willing to die to give him a chance to reach the escape pods, and all he’d wanted to do was run and hide. He didn’t deserve it, he wasn’t important to the war effort, he wasn’t even a good person… 

He was pulled from his thoughts as the elevators doors slid open. The two men ran out and began to make their way through the hallways. Hendrickson quickly showed Cas how to unlock a security door, only to reveal a couple of jedi dueling it out with lightsabers in the middle of the next room. Ready to charge into the fight, he was stopped abruptly by an arm reaching out in front of him. 

“Dark jedi are too much for us, these two were with Winchester’s team, they can handle it.”

Castiel didn’t have much experience with Jedi, but he knew the basics. The color of their lightsabers indicated if they were good or bad, and he was glad to see only one of them was wielding a red saber. The two knights managed to knock him down, oblivious to their audience, but before they could even sheathe their weapons a large explosion rattled the ship and blast of light struck down right were the fight had taken place. 

Unable to see or hear, Castiel grasped onto the arm still in front of him, reassuring himself that Hendrickson was still with him. It took almost an entire minute before his vision began to clear and the ringing in his ears subsided. As his eyes adjusted again to his surroundings, he looked around for the jedi, only to find their bodies on the ground, alongside their defeated foe, charred beyond recognition.

“Damnit! Motherfuckers!” Hendrickson growled, before removing his arm from in front of Castiel and rubbing it across his face. “Come on, we’re not far now, let’s get off this ship already.” 

They side-stepped the jedi’s bodies and made their way down the hallway. The next room had two doors leading out of it. Drawing up a mental map of the ship’s layout, Castiel knew that if they went to right they’d reach the escape pods more quickly. If they went to left they’d have to navigate through the officers quarters to reach their destination. He was about to say so out loud, when the sound of a door opening drew his attention again. He looked up to see Hendrickson running through the right side door. Following, Castiel froze when he say what was on the other side of the doorway. 

Another dark jedi. 

Hendrickson turned back to Cas and gave him a brief yet intense searching look, before dropping his blaster and pulling his own vibroblade from the sheathe on his back. Before Castiel registered what happened, Hendrickson slammed the blade into the door controls, forcing the blast door to shut, trapping himself in the room with the jedi, leaving Cas alone. 

Shocked, Castiel remained frozen, staring at the door. Hendrickson had just sacrificed himself for him, a nobody. Trying to pull himself together, Cas turned around and faced the other door. He couldn’t fight what was likely the platoon of Sith between him and the escape pods alone… He was useless, he couldn't even make Hendrickson's sacrifice mean something. 

As he stood there, struggling to make a decision and move forward, Hendrickson’s words drifted through his head, what he’d said about making a choice…

That was it!

Looking down he quickly pressed the green belt on the side of his belt. As he felt heard the tell-tale hum of the stealth field generator starting up, he pulled out a speed stimulate and injected it into his neck. He only had one shot at this, and if it didn’t work, he’d need all the help he could get. 

Finally ready, he took a deep breath, and opened the second door. 

Just as he’d expected, there was a whole squad of Sith waiting for him. He stiffed and didn’t make a move. They’d obviously noticed the door opening, but when no one came through, they seemed confused. The most important looking one, most likely the leader of the squad, made some sort of hand gesture and the squad began to approach the doorway, most like to try to figure out what had opened the door. Holding his breath, Cas begin to move forward, slipping past the group and around the corner of the hallway, before breaking out into a run. 

He pasted by the dormitories without problem, trying not to look at the bodies along the floor, killed before they even had a chance to get dressed. He made his way around the curve of the hallway, until there was only one door between him and the escape pods. 

Letting out a sigh of relief, he turned off his generator and quickly rushed up to the door controls. Nothing happened. Stepping back, he could tell the door hadn’t been damaged, so someone must have sealed it from the other side. 

Silently praying that that someone was friendly, he banged onto the door. 

“Major? Is that you?”

There was no response and Castiel began to think that maybe he was to late. Then, a quiet hissing sound as the door seal was released. 

As the door slid open, Castiel rushed through, only to find himself pressed against the wall with a blaster against his back. 

“Who are you? Where’s Victor?” A quick shift and Castiel flipped the man off of him, grabbing his wrist and reversing their position, forearm pressing into the man’s collarbone as a warning. 

“Don’t ever. Try that. Again.” There was a pause. Castiel stared into the determined eyes of the man in front of him, as they stared back and searched his own eyes for any hint of... something... Castiel could tell the minute he found whatever he was looking for because the man shifted his stance against him and slowly nodded his head. 

At the man’s reluctant nod, Castiel released him, and backed up. “My name is Castiel Novak. I was a passenger on this ship. A man named Hendrickson helped me get here, but he sacrificed himself to a jedi for me…” 

The man slumped, looking down dejectedly. “So he’s dead then…. Fuck!” He slammed his fist against the ship’s paneling. It had to have hurt, but the man didn’t react. After taking what seemed to be calming breathes, he looked up again. “Well, let’s get off this floating graveyard then. Sam’s escape left a good half hour ago, I was getting ready to leave myself, you’re lucky you got here when you did.” 

The man slipped away from the wall and began to drop down into the last remaining escape pod. He turned and gave Castiel a look, “You comin’?” 

“I’d like to know your name first.” Castiel responded, not about to climb into an escape pod with a complete stranger. 

The man smirked slightly, before responding. “Dean, Dean Winchester.It’s nice to meet you Castiel. You ready to go?” 

Castiel nodded, and followed the man, Dean, into the pod. The door slammed shut behind him and he heard the clamps released before his stomach gave a lurch and the pod shot out of the bay. He managed a look back through the small window, and watched in awe as the Ender Spire exploded behind him in a blaze of light. Seconds later, and they would have gone up with it. Turning back to Dean, and noticed the man punching furiously at the controls. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get her to slow down. These things are designed for a slow, controlled descent. This one wants to crash.” With that he showed the control panel back into place and grabbed for the safety bar above him. Look back at Cas, he reached out his hand and said, “Hold on.” Castiel managed to grab hold oh Dean’s hand before the pod began to shake uncontrollably. 

Then, the world exploded.

**Author's Note:**

> Like mentioned in the summary, this is not intended to be a Knights of the Old Republic walkthrough, I will try to use as little of the dialogue from the game as possible. For instance, Victor Hendrickson played the role of Trask, but Victor and Trask are not the same person, so they didn't say the say things, make sense?
> 
> EDIT: 12/7/14: I have been having a lot of life problems, I know it's been ages since I last worked on this, I apologize. Not quite ready to abandon this, but no promises...-Anders


End file.
